Fated Meeting
by Alexa-Animosity
Summary: Ishida Uryuu fanfic with OC.. Im thinking this story takes place even before the series? lol, Ichigo isnt in it and its also before he stops using his spirit bow.. The OC, Ueda Asuka, is another quincy, original I know, haha but I hope you like? Ishidaxoc


**hiiii... just wanted to say this is my first fanfic posted on here so dont kill me if it sucks! lol, and sorry if there are typos.. Ive been up all night typing this xPI hope Ishida-kun doesnt seem to OOC? and dont ask where I got my OCs name from.. cuz I dont even know.. xD I always fantasize about how amazing Ishida is so I picked a name that started with A! it matches my name.. . a little... xDD haha enjoy :]**

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Damn" the young Quincy cursed under his breath as he sprinted into the crowded four way intersection. "Not another one!" he shouted angrily, gritting his teeth. There were people crowded amuck, running in the opposite direction of a giant hollow. "What is that thing!" a man near by cried out. _Surely they **all** can't see it, can they..?_

Pushing his way against the large wave of flesh he was finally able to break through, thats when something caught his eye... The hollow was holding a young girl in his tight grip. From where the young Quincy was standing, he could tell that she wasn't much older, nor younger than he was. "Is that the spiritial pressure I was sensing before?" he questioned, running forward with his right arm outstretched. Halting to a complete stop, he reached forward with his other hand, drawing out a string of blue light.

Stretching it back towards his body, till taut, the young Quincy aimed for the hollow's head and released the arrow. A burst of light shot through the air, instantly slicing its way into the hollow. Then the girl was falling, a scream making its way passed her lips. "She'll be injured from falling that high!" he shouted, and was running forward once more. Bracing himself as much as one could.. he caught the girl, falling to the ground in the process.

With a loud grunt he sat up, holding her in his arms. "Are you alright, miss?" The young Quincy asked her. The girl blinked slowly, waking slightly "Wha..?" she questioned, rather dazed from what had just happened. "You're going to be okay, miss." he assured her, placing a shakey hand on her forehead. Rain began to fall upon the now empty street, along with the sound of sirens not too far off in the distance.

With a sigh, the young Quincy wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Wonderful." he sneered sarcastically, snaking his other arm around the girl's legs, where it bent at the knee. Before standing, he noticed something around the girl's neck, shining... not as to catch light from somewhere, but shining as in glowing. "Hm?" The boy questioned, some-what surprised. "That almost looks like..." his voice trailed off, reaching for the thin chain hanging from the girl's neck.

Tucked under her thin shirt was a small charm, he pulled the charm out and almost couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, "Impossible.." The boy breathed. Around the girl's neck was a cross, the same cross that he had, the same cross that the Quincy carry. Once carried, long ago before they had all been massacred.

"I thought I was the last one..."

**000000000000000000000**

_Where am I?_

Everything was clouded as she came to. Opening her eyes, the young girl felt so groggy, as if she'd been out of it forever. Slowly sitting up, she noticed a young man sitting in a chair to her left, sleeping. From what she could see he was quite handsome, with what little light was fluttering in through closed blinds. If she had to guess, she thought it was sometime in the early morning.

Looking down at herself she noticed that she was wearing a white, button-up dress shirt, in which didn't belong to her. Blushing, she realized that she wasn't wearing her pants either. They had been replaced with a pair of plaid boxer shorts. She studied the young man more closely now, her brow stitching together, confused. Trying to remember what had happened, she now noticed that the boy had been holding her pants. Slowly, trying not to wake him, she pulled the pants out of his lap and looked them over. The young man had been mending a hole that was in them, just above the left knee. The young girl looked down at her own knee now, noticing that it had similar stitching there too. As she probed at the threaded skin she didn't notice the young man quietly blinking awake.

"Did you sleep well, miss?"he asked politely. "Oh!" she jumped, surprised to hear his voice. "I apologize I didn't mean to startle you." he spoke quietly, with a soft smile on his lips. "Oh, no I'm fine! Thank you so much for helping me... I'm just having trouble remembering what has happened though..." Her eyebrows drew together once again. "Well, I can explain all that, but first let me properly introduce myself." The young man stood and bowed infront of her. "My name is Ishida Uryuu," he stood with a rather embarrassed look now, cheeks flushing a bit.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why you are wearing my clothes... I'm very sorry that I took the liberty in changing you, but I didn't want you to fall ill because of your wet clothing." he turned his face away, still tinged in scarlet. "Oh no, I should be thanking you!" she exclaimed, even though her cheeks were burning just as much as his were. "My name is Ueda Asuka, thank you again." She bowed awkwardly in the bed, realizing that it was probably his also. "Oh no... this must be your bed too, Im so sor-" she quickly stood while apologizing, but was not ready for the sudden pain that shot its way through out her leg.

"Wait, you can't stand yet, Ueda-san!" Asuka gasped in pain, falling forward. Uryuu stretched out his arms to catch her just as she fell into his chest. "Ishida-san.." she softly spoke his name while looking at her hands, trembling on his chest now. Slowly, Asuka looked up into Uryuu's blue eyes through his glasses. Uryuu reached up his right hand to grab her left wrist when she noticed his bracelet. Asuka gasped out, her eyes growing wide, she grabbed hold of his wrist now with both of her hands.

"Quincy?" her voice was barely audible at all. Then Uryuu was tugging at the chain on her neck, pulling on the cross that matched his own. "What do you know of the Quincy?" he was almost shouting, though it didn't sound angry.. just desperate. Asuka's face fell forward, looking down at the cross in his hand, after a few seconds he felt her cool fingers wrap around his own. "I know I'm the only one..." she whispered, the words were dripping with so much sadness. Uryuu released his hold of the cross, Asuka slowly sat back down, but on the edge of the bed now.

"You're not the only one though." he stated, raising his right arm up to her face. "I am Quincy as well." he jingled the cross infront of her. "How did you obtain this, Ishida-san?" she grabbed hold of the small cross. "My mother gave me mine before one of those strange creatures killed her... like the one you saved me from."

Slowly Asuka's memories of the previous day were returning, she went out to go buy groceries when the hollow had found her. Uryuu sat back down on the chair infront of her "I'm sorry.." he apologized quietly "Mine came from my grandfather. He taught me all I know about being a Quincy." Asuka stared into his eyes as he spoke, they were so intense. "Sensei was killed before my eyes by the same creatures that killed your mother also. I watched as the attacked him but I was completely useless to stop them." he stood and paced over to the window.

"Ishida-san what are Quincy meant to do?" Asuka questioned, she had never been told about the Quincy's duty or even the way of the Quincy. Uryuu raised the blinds and looked out into the morning sunlight. Asuka had to shield her eyes a moment before they adjusted to the brightness. When she moved her hand away from her face she could she Uryuu advancing toward her, right arm outstretched. She almost could've sworn he was beckoning her to take his hand, but she studied closer.

Uryuu's bracelet shined in the light before spirit energy poured out of it, forming into a bow. Asuka's eyes grew wide as she observed the weapon he held. "The duty of a Quincy is to destroy the creatures you saw, known as hollows. They devour souls..." he drew out the string of light, forming a spirit arrow. "but now the Quincy are no more... they were murdered by Soul Reapers!" he growled, anger seaping from his voice. Then the bow and arrow suddenly disappeared, Uryuu dropped his hands to his sides and sat back down again.

"My mother told me of the Quincy massacre when I was young but never did she ever speak of the hollows.." Grabbing at her cross now, Asuka leaned forward "Ishida-san, please! Teach me the way of the Quincy, let me help you! You aren't alone anymore..." she could feel tears coming to her eyes but tried to blink them away. "I'm not alone anymore..." she whispered, she felt Uryuu's hand touch hers. "No we're not.." he smiled at her "I'll teach you."


End file.
